Life of a soccer girl
by Ajla-chan
Summary: Lσvє ís α prσmísє, lσvє ís α sσuvєnír , σncє gívєn nєvєr fσrgσttєn, nєvєr lєt ís dísαppєαr [[Tenma x Fei/Fey x Reader x Shindou]] (Late updates and stupid chapters)


**My friend requested this story. Well hope you like it~ Have fun reading! OuO**  
**Gouenji:Ajla does not own Inazuma Eleven, she doesn't own you and she deeply apologizes for this chapter.**

* * *

"(first_name)- chan...Wake up, please?"  
You heard someone call your name softly. Opening on eye , sun came brightly shining over your forehead. After rubbing your eye, the image was clear. In front of you stood Aki a.k.a. The women that took care of you and gave you a place to stay.

No you were not poor and your parents weren't dead. They were just always traveling and didn't have time to be home. Yet they cared about you, so your mom send you to her best friend;Aki. You knew a lot about her, your mom said she was nice, but you could never imagine a woman so bright and happy that takes care of you. You were very happy.  
Also you met someone else here, Matsukaze Tenma, The boy who always brought happiness in your life. True, sometimes he is a little clumsy, reckless but still after you met him , your life became better then ever.

"Uhm...Yes Aki-san?"  
"You need to wake up,hurry and get ready or else you will be late" She smiled and sighed "Tenma forgot to turn on the alarm clock...again"  
Ah typical Tenma right there.

"Thank you for letting me know Aki-san"  
"Your welcome, now hurry up and don't be late. It is your first day of school after all, and I don't want director calling me and telling me about another child that is late."  
"Don't worry Aki-san. I am different"

_Time skip: After you got ready._

"Tenma! Don't eat so fast! You will choke!"  
Walking down the stairs you could hear Aki-san scolding Tenma. You know that is because she is worried about him.  
Opening the door to the kitchen you saw Tenma stuffing his mouth with: Egs,Chocolate Milk , bread and pancakes. All at the same time. Man could that boy eat!  
He had food all over his face. A lot of people would find that gross but you actually found it..Kinda cute-

"Mouhnin (F/n)." Okay now talking with stuffed cheeks and spilling food that was already in his mouth wasn't so cute..  
"Yeah Morning"  
"Mouu! You two! Quick get your bags! You will be late!" Tenma swallowed all the food in his mouth and drank some chocolate milk.  
"I DON'T WANNA GET SCOLDED BY SHINDOU-SENPAI AGAIN!" He rushed to the bag- that was on the sofa- quickly got his shoes on and hopped in the spot waiting for you.  
"Come on, come on (F/N)-chan!"  
"Okay I am coming! Don't rush me!"  
He laughed "Gome-We are so late!" Tenma grabbed your hand and started running-meanwhile pulling you but he didn't care-

~~~~~

"Good, Shindou-senpai wont be mad today!" You watched Tenma as he cheered. All that you knew about Shindou is that he strictly followed the rules...Well you kinda assumed that since Tenma always talks that Shindou got mad at him for being late,having a dirty soccer uniform and stuff like that.

"Tenma, the day is long I can still get mad"  
"Now now Shindou..."

A boy walked by your left side. All you could see was his brown hair blowing in the wind,the way that the school uniform suited him just oh so right. His body tha-WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT (F/N)!  
After blinking you were back to your senses. Looking back was a pink haired girl talking to Tenma. For some reason a pretty girl like that with Tenma made you feel weird..You were jelly, but like you will ever admit it.

Wait- OH MY GOD! THAT IS A BOYS UNIFORM! It is a boy! Seriously (F/n) Getting jelly thanks to a boy that looks like a girl...Just great! You should probably be friends with him..and never mention you thought he was a girl. You might hurt his feelings...

Where did the prince on the white horse g-I mean where did Shindou-san go?

~~~~~

School went petty well. You met some new friends. The teachers weren't_ that annoying_

"Oh (F/n)-chan. Tenma just went out to play soccer with Shinsuke at the park. But.." She winked "You got a letter, and someone very nice is waiting for you in the living room~"

* * *

**Tenma:She has been staring at the laptop for an hour now... **  
**Tsurugi:Oh another story she is writing? It must be a total loss even more then last ones.**  
** Kirino:Tsurugi that is ru- **  
**Me:WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE! I apologize to anyone that read this chapter! This chapter sucked and I promise that the next one will be better. Also there will be more talking and a special surprise. And yeah-I will probably rewrite this chapter once I come to maybe like 5 chapters of this story..**

**Byeee~**


End file.
